daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack
Applejack is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith, her older brother Big McIntosh, her younger sister Apple Bloom, and her dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty. She has a crush on Timothy Q. Mouse from "Dumbo (1941)" or Daffy Duck from "Looney Tunes," even though her human crush is Caramel. Attire Applejack wears a white and green shirt, a brown belt with a red apple, a blue denim skirt with two pockets and a light blue skirt lace, and brown boots with three apples on each of them as a human. When she goes swimming, she wears an orange swimsuit with a frilly skirt, bloomers, puffy sleeves, and a big red bow in the front, along with an orange hair-bow to match, as a pony. Her alternate swimwear is an orange two-piece swimsuit as a pony. Her swimwear as a human is a blue two-piece swimsuit that consists of a blue elbow-length skin-tight swim top with a red apple on the front, a white neck rim, four white stripes on the arms and bust, two light green arm rims, and a matching swim bottom with a red waist rim with two green laces sticking out from the waist rim on the front, two light green stripes on the hips, a black string necklace with an orange jewel pendant, and sometimes wears red flip flop sandals. At bedtime, Applejack wears orange pajamas, and sometimes wears matching slippers, as a pony. Her sleepwear as a human consists of a pair of blue long-sleeved footy pajamas with light blue neck and sleeve rims, light blue apples on them, and six yellow snaps. Going trick-or-treating, Applejack wears a scarecrow costume that consists of a dark blue farmer’s hat with a black ribbon, a dark green tunic with some straw in it, brown pants with some straw in them, black boots on her back hooves, white gloves on her front hooves, and a black belt with a gold buckle as a pony. Her Halloween costume is an Amy Rose costume that consists of a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, and a red hair band as a human. She also wears white gloves with gold ring bracelets. Her alternate Halloween costume as a human is a Penelope Pitstop costume that consists of a fuchsia pilot's helmet, white goggles, a fuchsia turtleneck sweater, matching elbow-length gloves, a magenta jacket, a fuchsia denim skirt, a matching belt with a red heart buckle, magenta leggings, and white knee-high boots. While playing in the snow, Applejack wears an orange snowsuit with an Eskimo hood, red mittens, and green boots as a pony. As a human, she wears a green coat, blue snow pants, white mittens, a matching scarf, a red snow hat with a matching pom-pom, and brown boots while playing in the snow. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Anna *Merida *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse (boyfriend) *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Discord *Colgate (Minuette) *Capper *Princess Celestia *Princess Cadence *Princess Luna *Shining Armor *Apple Bloom (little sister) *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Starlight Glimmer *Tempest Shadow *Trixie *Zecora *Comet Tail *Soarin *Braeburn *Pokey Pierce *Caramel (boyfriend in the human world) *Thunderlane Enemies *Sunset Shimmer (formerly) *Discord (formerly) *Tempest Shadow (formerly) *Starlight Glimmer (formerly) *Trixie (formerly) *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *Flim and Flam *Decepticolt *Goldcap *King Sombra *Mane-iac *Nightmare Moon *Queen Chrysalis *Storm King *Tirek *Zappityhoof Trivia *Applejack’s favorite things to do in the snow are build a fort or igloo and have a snowball fight with her friends, Timothy, and the crows. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is Southern apple pie, which is apple ice cream with pecan and pastry pieces. Category:Earth Ponies Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Orange Category:Light Yellow Category:Light Green Category:Red Category:Brown Category:Southern Apple Pie Category:Girls Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Non Disney Characters Category:Non Disney Heroes Category:Non-Troublemakers